Do Not Pity Me
by Axelgirl14
Summary: Do not pity me, for I was born for this. *Game Spoilers Inside* Rated T for one mild swear word.


**AN: Hello friends! I have stumbled, quite quickly and without much warning, over the game Journey by thatgamecompany. What a beautiful game! This is a poem for that game.**

**All italicized words or phrases are not in English, and are taken from both the games "ending credits" song and famous works from all around the world. The Japanese isn't in kanji so you can read the poem out loud easier.**

**Suggested listening: I Was Born for This, Journey Ending Song**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Journey, nor do I own the italicized text from any of a number of poems or epics they may come from.**

* * *

**Do Not Pity Me**

_Stat sua cuique dies_

To each his day is given

Life is given to try.

Carefully I stand on my feet.

What is this place?

I walk unsteadily on the soft sand.

What is that shine in the distance?

Is that where I'm going?

It looks so far.

This sand is endless.

It spans as far as I can see in all directions.

No one else is here.

_Kono michi ya_

On this road.

To the light that calls me.

What are these?

I sing and they glow bright.

Now I can fly!

A bright light shows me a memory.

Who are you, that glows so bright?

Were there once more of me?

Nothing but more sand.

But wait!

I hear someone!

It is someone!

We chirp at each other and jump to show we are happy.

We will make this journey together.

Over the bridge we jump.

Another memory.

They are getting darker.

Companions travel on.

He seems to know much more than me.

His scarf is much longer, but it does not hinder him.

This world is amazing!

The sand is an orange tinted river that we surf.

He patiently waits each time I fall.

It has gotten darker.

Together, we save the trapped scarf pieces.

But why were they trapped in the first place?

The memories are sad.

The others fought over the glowing scarves.

They killed each other.

My partner waits as I think.

Why am I making this journey?

He chirps at me, I follow him on towards the glowing light.

Are we underwater?

He tells me not to stray.

Something is coming, and he does not like it.

I scramble to hide as the ground shakes.

A monster is after us!

He wants our scarves!

Just barely we are safe.

The memory says they made the monsters.

Everyone wanted the scarves for themselves.

What is this place?

As we make our way around, pictures show us our journey.

I am happy he is with me.

_A meto maneat nostros_

I gain from our time here

I don't need to know your name to call you friend.

This memory shows us what we must do.

I understand, we must return the scarves to the light.

We were made to be their hope.

It is colder now.

Carefully we make our trek.

My friend looks solemn, and does not talk.

The monsters circle overhead.

Hoping to catch anyone who has made it this far.

But there is no turning back.

_Aleto men moi nostos_

Lost is my homecoming

Somehow, I know there is no returning.

We can make it!

Please, friend, trust me!

I should have listened to him.

A monster is about to take me.

Calmly I accept my fate.

But he pushes me out of the way.

_Mæl is me to feran_

Time it is for me to go

He is gone.

Away from the monsters I cry.

He gave everything for me.

I am alone again.

It only gets worse.

Soon, it is all I can do to move a single leg.

Why? Why would you send me on a damned journey?

Friend?

I am on my knees in the snow.

With a last chime, I can no longer see.

_Ne me plaignez pas_

Do not pity me

This is why I was made.

Somehow, I am flying again.

It is bright and warm here.

Did I make it?

The light is blinding.

I think I see my friend beside me.

Together, we make it to the end.

~X~

Carefully I stand on my feet.

What is this place?

I walk unsteadily on the soft sand.

_C'est pour cela que je suis née_

I was born for this

Do not pity me.

* * *

**Ending AN: So there it is. This only scrapes the feelings i have about such an amazing game. Just... it really is simply amazing. I wish I could play it, but alas I cannot. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts, be it off this game or my poem.**


End file.
